


Cool on Broadway

by mesoquatic



Series: bmc drabbles [15]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Broadway, College, Dreaming, Dreams, Fluff, Future, M/M, Or not, Pining, never specified, not dating, pine, tagged for platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/pseuds/mesoquatic
Summary: Jeremy and Michael like to dream big.





	Cool on Broadway

Three.

Jeremy took a deep breath, closing his eyes to shelter them from the bright lights. He was not on stage yet, he could pretend that he was not being blinded later. With seconds to spare, he could feel the actors getting closer to his cue in his bones.

Two.

Another deep breath to calm himself before he could get nervous. It was opening night and he could not mess it up. He’s done this hundreds of times before. He knew his lines, he knew his cues, he knew his blocking, he knew everything.

One.

He stepped up to the door, eagerly awaiting that one line. He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the harsh lights before he took another breath. And another, and another, and one more for good luck.

Zero.

“Well, why don’t we ask him?”

He burst in through the door and leaned against it just as he had practiced. “Did someone,” he flipped his hair dramatically and winked at one of the other actors. “Call me?"

-

Three.

Michael adjusted himself in his chair, hearing the stage manager call a warning on his cue. This was always his favorite part. His hand hovered over the dial, waiting to turn it up the second it was called.

Two.

He looked over to check the mics levels on stage, smiling when they were at a good sound. He could not tell much about what was happening with his headset on. Sometimes it was better that he couldn’t hear the stage. That meant the audience was laughing.

One.

“Sound cue.”

He turned on mic two, handling the levels before sitting back again. His next cue was several minutes away. He could tune out the stage manager and various chatter on the COMs until he needed to listen. Right now, he wanted to watch the show.

Zero.

“Well, why don’t we ask him?”

The door burst open, making him smile. Jeremy was there. It made Michael giggle every time with how he seemed to pull off a low v-neck yet look so dorky in it.

“Did someone,” the hair flip and then the wink. God, he wished he was that lady. “Call me?”

“Michael? Jeremy?”

He opened his eyes to look up at his boss. Jeremy was still sound asleep on their break table. Michael leaned over and fixed the little ice cream cone hat he had on.

“Both of your breaks end in five minutes. Please wake him up before then.”

Michael nodded, watching her leave before looking back to Jeremy. The same words rung throughout his head.

“After being cool in college, we can be cool on Broadway!”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: flailingraptor


End file.
